Question: Compute
\[\csc \frac{\pi}{14} - 4 \cos \frac{2 \pi}{7}.\]
We can write
\begin{align*}
\csc \frac{\pi}{14} - 4 \cos \frac{2 \pi}{7} &= \frac{1}{\sin \frac{\pi}{14}} - 4 \cos \frac{2 \pi}{7} \\
&= \frac{2 \cos \frac{\pi}{14}}{2 \cos \frac{\pi}{14} \sin \frac{\pi}{14}} - 4 \cos \frac{2 \pi}{7}.
\end{align*}By double-angle formula,
\begin{align*}
\frac{2 \cos \frac{\pi}{14}}{2 \cos \frac{\pi}{14} \sin \frac{\pi}{14}} - 4 \cos \frac{2 \pi}{7} &= \frac{2 \cos \frac{\pi}{14}}{\sin \frac{\pi}{7}} - 4 \cos \frac{2 \pi}{7} \\
&= \frac{4 \cos \frac{\pi}{7} \cos \frac{\pi}{14}}{2 \cos \frac{\pi}{7} \sin \frac{\pi}{7}} - 4 \cos \frac{2 \pi}{7} \\
&= \frac{4 \cos \frac{\pi}{7} \cos \frac{\pi}{14}}{\sin \frac{2 \pi}{7}} - 4 \cos \frac{2 \pi}{7} \\
&= \frac{4 \cos \frac{\pi}{7} \cos \frac{\pi}{14} - 4 \sin \frac{2 \pi}{7} \cos \frac{2 \pi}{7}}{\sin \frac{2 \pi}{7}}.
\end{align*}Then by product-to-sum and double angle formula,
\begin{align*}
\frac{4 \cos \frac{\pi}{7} \cos \frac{\pi}{14} - 4 \sin \frac{2 \pi}{7} \cos \frac{2 \pi}{7}}{\sin \frac{2 \pi}{7}} &= \frac{2 (\cos \frac{3 \pi}{14} + \cos \frac{\pi}{14}) - 2 \sin \frac{4 \pi}{7}}{\sin \frac{2 \pi}{7}} \\
&= \frac{2 \sin \frac{2 \pi}{7} + 2 \sin \frac{3 \pi}{7} - 2 \sin \frac{4 \pi}{7}}{\sin \frac{2 \pi}{7}} \\
&= \frac{2 \sin \frac{2 \pi}{7}}{\sin \frac{2 \pi}{7}} \\
&= \boxed{2}.
\end{align*}